Modern computer systems place a high importance on security of user access to computing resources and on maintaining current and accurate policies for the permissions of computer system users to access those computing resources. Resource owners, and other administrators of resources, often use such computing resource policies to control access by computer system users to computing resources in order to support the business needs of the resource owners, administrators, and users. In a computer system where many users may have several assigned policies associated with and relating to many different computing resources, maintaining user policies can grow increasingly complex, particularly as the size and/or complexity of the system or the number of computer system users increases.
Accordingly, a resource owner may generate new policies to grant users access to resources to perform one or more actions on behalf of the resource owner while simultaneously ensuring the security of resources. However, generating and implementing new policies may be difficult. For instance, if a policy generated by a resource owner replaces an existing policy, there may be unintended consequences that may have an impact on the ability of users to perform the one or more actions on behalf of the resource owner. Further, reverting back to older policies is often difficult and time-intensive.